


Jaylos Week : Saturday - Secret admirer

by JaylosForever



Series: Jaylos Week [6]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Fluffiness, Jay will forever protect Carlos, Jaylos Week, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Admirer, cruella is only mentioned, evie is only mentioned, jafar is only mentioned, jaylos, mal is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylosForever/pseuds/JaylosForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a secret admirer and won't stop till he's found out who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaylos Week : Saturday - Secret admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited! Kudos and comments are appreciated! Enjoy!

Jaylos Week : Saturday 

Secret admirer 

Jay and Carlos walked through the hallway stopping at each of their lockers. When they reached Carlos' locker they were babbling about some nonsense as usual before a note fell out hitting Carlos lightly in the face until hitting the floor. Carlos picked up the note as Jay played on his phone while still talking with the younger boy. Jay looked up when Carlos didn't answer him to find him blushing violently.

"Carlos?" When the freckled teenager didn't answer him he tried again this time shaking the boy. "Carlos!"  
"S-sorry. Dude look at this." Carlos passed the note to Jay a confused expression on his face. The note read: 'I'd risk the perfect score for you.'  
"Looks like somebody's got a secret admirer." Jay teased nudging Carlos as he shut his locker and continued walking with the older.  
"What! You are being ridiculous, who would even take a second glance at me."  
"Well, you're not bad looking. I know! Shocker right." Jay joked with Carlos and in response got a fist to the chest.  
"Shut up." Jay pretended to be hurt.  
"But seriously, you're hot and you know it. Flaunt it, Baby!" Jay exclaimed dancing in the middle of the hallway, he was going to have fun with this.  
"Let's just get to Tourney."

Carlos spent Tourney letting his mind wonder to who could possibly send him a secret admirer note. He thought of every possibility twice over and he wasn't any closer to figuring out who it was. Carlos felt a sharp pain stinging his chest when he realised Aziz was now lying on top of him.

"Shit, Carlos are you okay?" Aziz asked concerned while pulling Carlos up.  
"Yeah... Barely." Carlos groaned out.  
"Let me make it up to you... Got it let me buy you coffee?" Aziz offered.  
"Cliché, I love it. When?"  
"How about after Tourney?" Aziz suggested  
"Sure thing." Carlos agreed and stumbled over to the sidelines switching places with Tyler. Jay jogged over to help Carlos walk the rest of the way gesturing to the coach he was going to check up on an injured Carlos.

"What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Aziz bumped into me hard, but that was partially my fault. I can't stop thinking about that secret admirer note earlier."  
"Listen, Carlos-" Jay tried to interrupt, but Carlos continued.  
"I think it might be Aziz. He's taking me for coffee after practice." Carlos rambled on oblivious to Jay.  
"Carlos!"  
"Yeah."  
"As I was trying to say, don't get all stressed about this note. You keep zoning out and your going to zone out in class then you're going to complain you didn't take any notes. Plus, this secret admirer will reveal himself when he wants to." Jay explained to Carlos, letting Carlos hear a reasonable explanation.  
"What makes you think it's a boy?"  
"What makes you think it's Aziz?" Jay countered with a smirk.  
"Touché, I did imply that I would prefer my secret admirer to be male." Carlos giggled lightly, this is the first time he's talked about his sexuality comfortably with Jay off the isle.  
"Come on, practice is almost over. We might as well start walking inside." Jay helped Carlos up and stabled him before the two headed into the changing rooms.

Once Jay was fully dressed he told Carlos he was heading to his next lesson and he'd see him at the movies later. He walked out and saw Aziz waiting for him. Carlos walked up to the taller boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jesus, Carlos are you trying to make me have a heart attack."  
"Sorry, you looked scared." Aziz raised a brow at the boy. "What? I'm a villain, it's in my job description!" Aziz laughed at Carlos and slung and arm round him, this action felt oddly familiar to him, but he shrugged it aside.

When the two arrived at Mrs Potts Tea House, they quickly found a small booth in the corner of the shop and ordered their drinks. Hours went by and they both discovered things they didn't know about the other.

"Aziz, there is something I wanted to ask you about."  
"Shoot."  
"Well, I found this in my locker this morning and I wanted to know if you knew anything about it." Carlos pulled the note out of his pocket and handed it to Aziz.  
"No, sorry." Aziz shook his head then a small smile creeped onto his face, "I think I know who is your secret admirer though." Aziz commented slyly knowing exactly who his secret admirer is.  
"Who? Please tell me!" Carlos practically begged.  
"Sorry, Pup. Can't ruin the surprise."  
"Yours as bad as Jay sometimes I swear. Uh the irony." Carlos murmured slightly disappointed that it wasn't Aziz.  
"I think it's time to get back to the dorms it's nearly curfew."  
"Already!" Carlos almost screamed, he was so stupid.  
"Yeah. Why? Something wrong?" Aziz became concerned as Carlos started patting down his pockets and whined when he realised he'd left his phone.  
"What's the exact time?"  
"10:22."  
"Shit, I had to meet Jay 20 minutes ago and I forgot my phone at the dorms. He's gonna kill me." By now Carlos had started pacing around.  
"He's not going to kill you, Carlos. Calm down, you can use my phone." Aziz handed his phone over after pulling up the keypad.  
"Thanks." Carlos let out a shaky breath.

Carlos dialled Jays number and he answered after 2 rings.  
"Hello?" An annoyed Jay answered.  
"Jay, I'm so sorry I got caught up at the coffee shop." Carlos sounded as if he was about to cry.  
"Carlos? Are you okay? Where are you?" Jays tone changed from angry to worried very quick.  
"I'm fine and at Mrs Potts Tea House."  
"Okay I'll come and get you. I'll be there in 5 minutes and tell Aziz to go else he'll be late to curfew."  
"Thank you, Jay. Bye." Carlos hung up the phone and handed it back to Aziz.

"Jay told you start heading back, he doesn't want you to get a detention."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah he'll be here in 5 minutes."  
"Jay really cares about you doesn't he?"  
"Yeah, he'd give up everything for me, he'd risk the most precious thing in the world to him to keep me happy."  
"He's really lucky to have you and you're lucky to have him just remember that." And with that Aziz got up and left. 

"Carlos!" Jay ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Jay, what's was that for?"  
"I'm just glad you're okay. I called you like 50 times and you didn't answer and I didn't know Aziz's number."  
"Jay!"  
"What?"  
"You're rambling."  
"Uh... Sorry."  
"When does the movie start?"  
"10 minutes, we can make it."  
"Let's go then!"

After the movie Jay snuck the two back into the dorms without a trace they were ever out. Carlos scrambled towards his bed too exhausted to shower, the day really took the energy out of him. Him and Jay talked about random topics like they usually do before they go to sleep.

"Do you wanna play 21 questions for a change?" Carlos suggested.  
"Sure thing." Jay agreed energy still somehow pulsing through his body enough to keep him awake.  
"Okay, what's your biggest fear?"  
"Losing somebody I love. What about you?"  
"My mother obviously, that woman is insane."  
"What's the most valuable thing in this world to you?"  
"You, Mal and Evie."  
"Same."  
"What's the thing that you regret the most?"  
"Never finding the perfect score for my father. I remember this one time I'd saw a huge chest filled with jewels in the barges, but I risked it l desperately needed food and a first aid kit for you that I had no room left in my pockets and I couldn't carry anymore than I already was." Wait. Perfect score. Risks. Jay risked the perfect score for him. Carlos jumped out of bed and found his black, white and red jacket he was wearing and searched through the pockets.

"Carlos, what are you looking for?"  
"My secret admirer note."  
"Why- oh my god, Carlos."  
"I just have to know for sure." He plucked the note from his pocket and read it over. Once. Twice.  
"Jay... Why didn't you tell me?" Carlos spoke gently sitting down on Jays bed.  
"I've tried, but I would always change the subject. Like earlier today, after Aziz knocked you down and I sat on the bench with you, it broke my heart when you thought Aziz was your secret admirer. I tried to tell you, but then I choked and couldn't tell you, so instead I told you to forget all about it. I figured the only way you would find out was if I did this." Jay finished and Carlos was frozen, speechless, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. He kissed Jay. The kiss was a surprise to both of them, but they reacted as if they'd kissed before. Carlos' tongue prodded at Jays lips and Jay opened his mouth to let Carlos explore the unknown territory, likewise with Jay. After a few short moments, Carlos pulled away.

"Jay, I've been in love with you forever." Carlos whispered his and Jays breath mingling.  
"I-I love you too... I've known for a while now." Jay said still stunned from the kiss.  
"Can I sleep with you tonight Jay? I don't want to have nightmares."  
"Of course, anything for you, Baby."  
"Already starting with nicknames are we?" Carlos replied cockily.  
"Don't want anybody getting the wrong idea about you being single. I want you all to myself." Jay said tugging the boy closer to him.  
"I love your possessiveness." Carlos punctuated ever word with a kiss.  
"I love your everything." Jay countered staring lovingly into Carlos' eyes before giving him one last kiss.  
"Goodnight, Babe."  
"Si amore mio." Jay pronounced in fluent Italian.  
"What does that mean?" Carlos hummed sleepily.  
"Goodnight, my love." Jay clarified before joining his boyfriend in slumber.

For the first night in months, both Jay and Carlos slept without nightmares, only hopes and dreams for their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last instalment of Jaylos Week. I think I was the only one who stuck to it. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
